


When the Men in Black Come to Find You.

by CMeeler76



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Men in Black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMeeler76/pseuds/CMeeler76
Summary: Rey, Kira, and Rose find a downed UFO. They are thrown into intergalactic conflict. They are having to deal with Men in Black from two different factions. They must learn who to trust and find a way to help end in the conflict.





	1. Chapter 1

Aliens have been visiting Earth throughout recorded history. However in the 20th Century, the nations of the world and the Rebellion alliance made agreement that would allow Earth to join the New Galactic Republic. To ensure the safety of Earth. The NGR sent representatives to help the Earth deal with incidents of alien encounters. These agents always wear the same outfit. They wear black suits with white dress shirts, black shoes, and black sunglasses. The agents were referred to as Men in Black or M.I.Bs. Everyone was afraid when the agents showed up.

The beginning of the 21st century, there was discord among the MIBs. One group wanted to keep the peace among all species. This group was known as the Resistance. They tried to keep the peace talks going. The other group was known as the First Order. They wanted complete control of the entire universe. Their goals was the enslavement of species that they deemed inferior.

The ongoing battle was kept secret from everyone. The problem is that secrets have a way of being revealed...


	2. Chapter 2

“I am so glad that both of you could join me this weekend at the cabin. I feel so bad that I do not get time to hang out with either one of you. Between work and school, I feel like there is never any time for fun” Rey said. “Rose, we have been bestfriends since our freshmen year of college. Kira, I know that we just learn about each other. I feel like that I am letting you down as my twin.”

“Rey, you know we both love you. We would do anything that would make it easier for you. Right now, we need you to worry about graduating.” Kira stated. “As for letting me down, I am just happy to find you. I now know that you are not fragment of my imagination. Even Grandpa is happy to know that I was not crazy.”

“She is right Rey. Hold on, why would your grandfather think that you were crazy?” Rose said

“All my life, I had dreams of two girls that look just like me. My grandfather thought that I may have some form of mental illness. I decided to prove him wrong. When I found my birth certificate, I discovered that I had twin sister. Well I started looking for them. I found Rey by accident. I walked into the restaurant that she works at. We exchanged information. I even set up a DNA test to be sure. Came back that we were sisters. The only way that my life could get any better is to find our other sister. Finding her has turned out to be a dead end. There is no record of her anywhere.”

“I am so sorry.” Rose replied.

“However we did gain another sister.” Rey stated

“Who is she? When do I get to meet her” Rose asked

“Rose, we mean you. You are our friend and just like a sister to us. We might never find our twin. However we have you to help us get over the pain.” Kira stated. “Even our grandfather has adopted you as his own granddaughter.”

Rose started to cry. Both sister went to hug their friend. Before too long all three of them were crying.

“I thought that you girls would have done left by now.” A voice said from behind them. All three ladies turned to see Obi-Wan standing there. “I have set the cabin up for your stay. Just make sure that you do not leave a mess behind. I hate cleaning up after people. Be careful out there. Just make sure that you do not see any ufos out there. Beware of the Skywalkers. Have good time.”

Ben watched as his girls (including Rose,his adopted Granddaughter) got into Kira’s jeep and pulled out of the driveway. He went back into his house. He picked up his landline phone and dialed a phone number that he knew by heart.

The person on the other end of the line picked up.

“Plan is already set in motion. Just keep my girls safe. I will meet with you. Same place and time.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and the Kenobi twins make to the cabin. They get more than expect. Also two familiar faces enter the picture.

The Kenobi twins and Rose made to the cabin in record time. Which meant that Kira was driving. Both Rey and Rose came to the conclusion that Kira had only two speeds-Fast and Stop. However they could not complain, they arrived in one piece. 

“I want this room. I love view from this window. The last time I was here. I seen some deer walking toward the woods.” Rey said.

“I will take the middle room.” Rose said. 

“I am happy that both of you let me to take the arsenal. I am honored that you know that I can handle anything that comes at us.” Kira said. Her room held their grandfather’s old gun safe. Everyone knew that it was empty. Obi-Wan had taken all the guns to his current house. 

Rey ran into town for dinner. Dinner was pizza. No one felt like cooking. Once dinner was over, all three of them went outside for stargazing. The night was clear and warm. Just as the they were ready to go back inside the cabin. There was what appeared to be a shooting star. However it was way too low to be shooting star. The women watched as got closer and closer to the ground. Then disappeared behind the trees. Then there was flash of light and the ground shook.

“I have got to see what that was. Who knows we might be discover. Someone might be hurt.” Rey said

Rey rushed over to the jeep. Kira and Rose joined her. All three of them got into the jeep. They drove for about a mile. There was a small fire from the crash site. Instead of a meteorite, there was a small spacecraft. A man and a small humanoid creature were escaping the fiery wreck. Neither one of them seemed to be seriously hurt.

“Are you okay? We are here to help you.” Rey stated as she rushed to aid the crash victims. “My name is Rey. What are your names?”

“I am Luke Skywalker. Nice to meet you Rey.” The tall one replied. He was a human about 60 years old.

“Yoda, I am. Pleased to meet you. Young Rey.” the little humanoid said. On closer inspection. He was green with big ears. No one would ever mistake him for being human.

“We need to get away from this area. We are in danger.” Luke said.

The women and crash victims made their way back to the jeep. Once everyone was in the jeep. Rey drove them back to the cabin.

“Why are we at the cabin?” Rose asked. “They need to be at the hospital. We do not know how bad they are injured. They need to be seen by a doctor.”

“No. If we take them to the hospital, the government agents will take them. We can not allow them to end up at Area 51.” Rey said. “We need to call Grandpa. He would know what to do.”

“Obi-Wan. You speak of. Granddaughters of Obi-Wan.” Yoda said. All three women turned and looked at the little humanoid.

“How do you know our grandpa? Is this a bad dream? Did I smoke some bad weed?” Kira asked.

“Your grandfather was mentor to both me and my father. I do not know if he talk to you about his life before. He was a part of our agency. He was one our best agents.”

“He told us to beware of the Skywalker. I had no idea what he meant by that.” Rey replied.

“You are right about the hospital issue. You have got great instincts. Obi-Wan would have been proud of your call on that.” Luke stated. “Right now, we have got to find a way to contact our agency before the we are discovered by the First Order. They are the ones that control Area 51.”

“What is the name of your agency?” Rose asked.

“We are the Resistance. Now you are a part of our group. The Skywalker that Obi-Wan mentioned is my father, Anakin Skywalker. He will be happy to know that Obi-Wan had warned you to be careful of him.”Luke stated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kira meet Kylo and Ben.

Luke led everyone to Kira’s room. All three of the women looked at each other not sure if they were in a bad dream or was it reality.

‘“Your grandfather had a terminal placed here in case of emergency. He could contact the Resistance when needed. I am going to call for backup. Hopefully we will not have to wait a long time for help to arrive.” Luke explained as punched a code on the gun safe.

“You do know that there is no guns in there.” Kira stated.

“I know. However this is where your grandfather had hide his terminal. He did not want anyone to know where he had hid it at. All of our agents have their terminals hidden. We do not want any everyday citizen to find about our organization. Also we do not want the First Order to find any terminal. They would use to hunt us down. We are the only thing standing between them and total domination of the galaxy.”

“Kira, you had no idea about this?” Rey asked.

“I knew that he was at one time in the military. He really never told me about his time in the service.” Kira explained. “I never pushed the issue. I was happy to have him in my life. Then I was so involved in searching for you and our sister. Everything else fell by wayside.”

“Sister. Have you? Smart one that is.” Yoda said with a gleam in his eye.

“You know that their sister? Please tell them where she is.” Rose pleaded. “They are so incomplete without her. Any information would be great.”

“Deal. We will make with you.” Yoda said

“What are the terms of the deal?” Rey asked.

“Rey. Be careful. We do not know who this group is. We do not know if our sister is alive. This could be a trap.”

“No. If Yoda says we will help you, that means we will help you. We got resources that no one else has. All we need you do is to help us get away from here before the first order arrives.” Luke said. “Looks like Kenobi left us some weapons. I got through to the Resistance. They are sending three of their best agents to extract us.”

Luke emerged from the gun safe holding three silver gun looking weapons. Whatever these weapons were alien in origin.

“What are those?” Kira asked.

“Blaster. These work on the same principle as a your gun. Only 2 things different. One is that there is no bullets. This shoots out laser blasts. Second there are two settings: stun and kill. If you need the person alive, you set for stun. If you are in danger of losing your life, set for the kill. I am going to take one. Now between the three of you ladies, which two are the best with guns?”

“Rey and Rose are you best choices. I work better using my fists.” Kira stated.

All of sudden there was an explosion at the front door. The sound of footsteps could be heard throughout the cabin.

“We need to get to the den. It would be the best place to set up an ambush.” Kira said.

They all sneaked down to the den. Rey hid behind the couch. Kira managed to get by the entrance without being spotted by the intruders. She place her self in the corner where she could not seen as they entered the room. Rose hid behind Obi-Wan’s desk.She hid Yoda behind her. Luke did not hide at all.

All of sudden the door flew open. Two tall men walked into room. Before Luke could acknowledge them. Rey stunned the first one. The second was tackled by Kira. Kira got a few good punches before being pulled off of him. Kira tried to throw some punches on this new person. Her fist came into contact with a fury chest. She looked at the individual that was holding her. He was about seven foot tall and had hair everywhere. He was not human. Another man walked into the room behind the alien holding Kira.

“Everyone put your weapons down. They are with the Resistance. Chewie can you put her down please. She is with me. She will not harm anyone.” Luke yelled.

“Tell that to my face. Luke. She got me good. Not bad for a girl.” Kira’s target said as he tried held his face. “Anyway I am Ben. What is your name? I want to know before my brother hears about how you beat me down.”

“Sorry son. He won’t. He got stunned before you got your ass handed to you. Both of my sons getting beat by girls. Wait until your mother hears about that. Sorry for scaring you ladies. I am Han Solo by the way. My friend is Chewie. Ben has made his name known. That one in the floor is Kylo. Can someone help him onto the couch please?” The third man said.

Ben and Chewie picked up Kylo and placed him onto the couch. Rey stood up and looked at the man that she stunned. He looked just like his brother with the exception of a scar that ran from his right eye down his cheek and on his neck. Rey could not help but think about how handsome he was. She moved from behind the couch to the front. There she knelt down beside him. She put her hand on his cheek. Hoping that her action would give him some comfort.

“I am so sorry that I stunned you. I hope that you forgive me.” Rey whisphered.

“I hate to tell you this. My brother is kinda slow on forgiving people. I know it first hand.” Ben stated as kneeled down by his brother. “Do not worry your pretty head off. We will help protect you from his wraith”

“Why thank you. Who is going to protect you from my sister? That was her not at her best. I seen her fight two people at the same time. So you might want to think about that.” Rey replied.

“Hmm, I think that I might need to get on her good side. I can always use someone with her skills.”

“Dream on loser. I do not have good side.” Kira replied coldly. “Rey could you leave your lover boy and his brother for just a minute. I need to talk to you.”

“I will be right back. Please tell him that I am sorry.” Rey said as she got up and walked over to her sister.

“Hey Ben, Am I dead? Because I just seen the most beautiful angel at my side. Is she real or just imagination?” Kylo asked as he started coming to.

“That beautiful angel was the one that stunned you.” Ben replied.

“I think that I may be in love or I need to find what she stunned me with.” Kylo stated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Agent Finn.

Luke and Han sat down to discuss the next course of action. Both men were watching the interactions of the twins. Luke had to shake his head. Watching his nephews making fools of themselves over women. Those boys were definitely Han’s sons. The worst offender had to be Ben. He had lost his cool when he got within sight of Kira. Hopefully Kylo would be as bad with Rey. 

“Watching your sons is worse than watching you trying to court Leia. Poor Ben has got the worst of it.” Luke said.

“The boys did get their charm from me. I can not help that learned some of the pickup lines from the old man. I tried to set them on the best path. But your father had to corrupt all that I taught them.” Han replied shaking his head.

“I know. He tried to help me out. Thankfully mother stopped him. He used the angel line on her. That was when they first meet.” Luke said.

“It must have worked. They have been together for years. My only wish is that me and Leia have a lifetime together like Anakin and Padme.”

“My hope is that you two do not kill each other. If I did not know that you two are madly in love with each other I would be afraid that the cops would be brought in.”

“We do know how to bring the best and the worst in each other.” Han laughed.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Rey walked over to Kira. She knew that her sister must scared. That scared Rey more than anything. Kira was fearless. She fought for everything in her life. Kira was tough but deep down inside, there was a scared little girl. Rey was the only person on the planet that knew that secret.

“Rey. I have got a bad feeling about this situation. We need to get out of here. I do not think it safe. I do not trust these people.”

“Kira. I need you to calm down. We are going to keep our eyes and ears open. We need to find out everything that we can. We need to wait until we find an opening to escape. Then we get away and find a way to contact grandpa.”

Before Rey could respond, two more M.I.B walked into the room. The older of the two had brown hair and beard. The other one was African-American. He looked nervous. Both Han and Luke looked up when they seen the two other men enter the room. These two men were introduced as Agents Snap and Finn.

“Agent Han. We need to evacuate this place. We have just received intel that the First Order is heading this way. I suggest that we split up. We can meet up at headquarters. I can take two with me. Agents Luke and Yoda with me.”

“Agent Snap. I need you to take Agent Finn and Rose back to headquarters. Find Agent Daisy and Matt get them to start a track on all of us now. Rose. I need you to go with these two agents. They are going to take you someplace safe. When you get there, they are going to take you directly to Leia.” Han order

“Who is Leia? Will she help us?” Rose asked. 

“She will help you out. Tell her that her boys miss her cooking.” Ben replied.

“Ben. Do not have that poor girl tell your mother that. Rose tell her that I am bringing in her brother.” Han replied.

“Her brother?” all three women asked.

“I know. We had a hard time accepting it too. Rose. I know you are scared but you are in the hands of two our best men. Ben and myself will get your friends out of here. But we need you to leave now.” Kylo replied. He got up and walked over to Rose. He placed his hands on Rose’s shoulders.

Rose looked up at him. She knew that he was not lying to her. She knew that her friends would be safe. However, she was heartbroken. She was going to leave the only family that she had left.

“I am going to go with your agents. Just remember that if anything happens to my sisters. I am going to take you down. And Kylo, you will be first on my list. This is no threat. This is a promise. Let me say goodbye. I will be on my way.” Rose stated as she wiped away tears and moved over to her friends. 

“If we fail, I will let you beat me and Ben without resisting. You can beat us to your heart’s content.” Kyo replied. He removed his hands from her shoulders.

Kylo motioned for Finn to come over. Both Ben and Kylo huddled around Finn. Anyone could tell that Agent Finn was nervous.

“Keep her safe. You need to get to Leia and Daisy. They will help her contact their grandfather. We need to make sure that he is safe. I do not like the idea that the First Order had intel on our movements.” Kylo ordered. Finn nodded.   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Rose hugged both Kira and Rey. These two women were her family. They took her in. They made her a part of the family. Her own family was killed in a freak accident. Now she was having to say goodbye to her new family. Life was not fair to Rose or Kenobi twins at all. 

Rose hugged both Kira and Rey. These two women were her family. They took her in. They made her a part of the family. Her own family was killed in a freak accident. Now she was having to say goodbye to her new family. Life was not fair to Rose or Kenobi twins at all. 

“I love you two. You are my sisters. Please stay safe. I will find you. Stay alive. Who knows you might find a hot agent that you can take home to meet Obi-Wan. Now I have got to go. I am making horrible jokes.” Rose said sadly as the tears started swelling up in her eyes. She walked over to the two agents assigned to keep her safe. Then all three of them were gone.


End file.
